A DBZ Fairy Tale
by Cacti-chan
Summary: When Pan asks for a bedtime story, the results are an interestingly casted yet fractured fairy tale, complete with a noble cloud, a brave knight(ress), an evil saiyan and a ton of twists Please R&R!!


Cacti-Chan: All righty, this is my second fanfiction.so once again, please don't be too hard! I apoligize for any OOCness..  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own DB/DBZ/DBGT  
  
Once upon a time Gohan was reading a book. ((Gee. No comments on that please)) He and Videl was throwing a party in about half an hour, and Pan was supposed to be upstairs in bed. Note the supposed. Gohan turned the page and sensed something, so he looked up. As he did, a sleepy-looking little figure stepped out.  
  
In a sad little voice, a 5 year old Pan asked her father a question. "Daddy? I can't sleep." She walked over to him and crawled into his lap. "Will you tell me a story?"  
  
Gohan blinked in surprise. ". . . uh. . ."  
  
Pan looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes and said in a pleading little voice, "Pleeeease?"  
  
Gohan sighed- then smiled and wrapped an arm around the child. "Well." He thought for a second and remembered his mom telling Goten a fairy tale once. He tried to remember what it was about- but with typical saiyan abandon, he decided to just improvise. "There was a la-  
  
Pan interrupted. "Daaaddy! You forgot the 'pon a time!"  
  
Gohan smiled and continued. "Once upon a time. There was a large.relatively peaceful land. It was ruled by a wise king-"  
  
"Was he a good king?"  
  
"Yes. Anyway. The king and his wife-"  
  
" The Queen!!!! Right?"  
  
"Yes, the queen. The king and queen were worried, for the kingdom was not so peaceful right now. . . the princess had been kidnapped by an evil saiyan!"  
  
Pan gasped and Gohan continued.  
  
"The king was very worried about the princess so he. . ."  
  
____________  
  
~Ripple effect~  
  
Inside a castle, King Gohan and Queen Videl sat. In front of them was a nice line of princes an' knights etc.  
  
King Gohan nodded regally. "We beseech you, friends of our land, to save our land's princess, Eighteen."  
  
((Author's note: Please.just go with it =) ))  
  
Queen Videl continued. "It will be a perilous quest, tis true, and the chances of death are high- will none step forward to aid our land?"  
  
All of the knights and princes stepped backwards- leaving one standing in front of them, scribbling on a piece of paper.  
  
"Lets see. . .If the castle was made in 1607.and th-" Prince Krillin looked up and saw that he'd 'vounteered'. King Gohan smiled.  
  
"We thank you, brave knight. You are the only one who can sa-"  
  
___________  
  
"Hooooold on a second." A slightly irritated voice interrupted, 18 had just arrived for the party and had overheard. She gazed at Gohan with an android's gaze as Marron gleefully sat down on the floor to listen.  
  
"Why is it that the princess is captured? And whoever goes and gets her gets to marry her? That's not fair. How do you know the princess wasn't some sort of warrior princess?" Android 18 asked, leaning against the wall. Krillin was uh. . . downstairs.  
  
Gohan sighed. "Okay. . .in that case. . .The land's PRINCE had been captured,"  
  
Kirllin vanished- and was replaced by 18, who knelt before the king.  
  
"And a brave, FEMALE, warrior had come to save him from the hands of the evil saiyan . . ."  
  
___________  
  
Android 18 bowed. "I accept your request for help, and I will save the Prince Krillin. . . for a fee of course." King Gohan smiled kindly.  
  
"We thank you. You will receive your reward whence the deed is complete."  
  
Queen Videl nodded and added. "You will not be alone!"  
  
____________  
  
"With that, the majesties presented the brave warrior with a noble steed." Gohan said. Marron interrupted.  
  
"What's a seed?"  
  
"Steed." Gohan corrected gently.  
  
"It's a horse." 18 said dryly.  
  
"Is it always a horse?" Pan asked curiously.  
  
"Well. . . no," Gohan said thoughtfully.  
  
__________  
  
Inside the castle, the nimbus cloud zoomed in, adorned in a fancy saddle. Android 18 smirked.  
  
"Heyla, nimbus steed."  
  
Queen Videl looked at her apologetically. "Our wizard would be willing to help you, were she not in bed after a bad run in with a vampire . . . ( (Bulma . . . she can make anything, seems wizardly to me))  
  
King Gohan nodded. "So we are afraid this is all the help we can provide."  
  
Knightress Eighteen shook her head. "That is not a problem, your majesty. Me and Yoshi here will do fine."  
  
___________  
  
"And so, the brave knight-  
  
"heh-HEM?"  
  
" -tress. Headed off and began HER quest."  
  
To be continued. . .  
  
Author's Notes: Well..what do you think? Worth continuing or not? 


End file.
